Why Greece and Hungary Don't Talk Very Often
by HoneyTwilight
Summary: A little drabble between Hungary and Greece via text. PrussiaxHungaryxAustria, Giripan


**Hello ever'body! Just thought I'd interrupt my story for this…**

**My friend randomly texted me Greece's first text, so I responded as the like… And this is how it went. I know that Greece is a bit out of character… But that's my friend. Though their personalities are a bit different, their natures are essentially the same. Both love sex, cats, sleep, and Japan :D And are lazy. Very lazy. And love all things Greek. Heck, she IS Greek.**

**Yup. So, I'm gunna start the recap now.**

--

Why Greece and Hungary should NEVER share cell numbers, with texting.

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

Hey bitch, :o I mean Hungary

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

Haha! Hello, smokin' hot sex-and-cat-and-nap-obsessed bastard! :D I mean, um, Japan's lover I mean Greece….

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

I like all those names.

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

Me too… I mean, uh… what was up with that catgirl cosplay sex with kiku the other night?

_YAOI!!~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

It was fun :p

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

Ha, you shoulda seen my face when kiku finally lost it and ripped off your shirt :)

_YAOI!!~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

I loved that part

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

Hehe… I know. Talk about insta-boner! O.o wait… you knew about my cameras?!

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

What?!?!

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

Well how ELSE would I know every little detail about all of your sex lives? I thought you knew, because of how we were just talking…

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

Well sorry I don't pay attention much

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

…really… but seriously, dude, u + kiku = god-damn HAWT

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

No! me + JAPAN! = smexy =p

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

…you are aware that Japan's human name is Kiku, correct?

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

Um…

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

Oh, Greece… you really don't notice things, do you? Poor kiku, I can only imagine what he goes through…

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

He hates it but thinks that it is smexy

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

You know, (I was gunna say uk, but I'm not talking to "l'Angleterre" xD) I was just talking to him (he's over my place) so I asked and he said that while at times you're clueless he thinks you're absolutely adorable…

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

Ik he does bc im a sexy kiku-fucker and evry1 cant get enough of me

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

…Turkey…? Did you steal Herecles's phone again? . That doesn't sound like a very Greece-ish thing to say…

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

Sorry Turkey took my phone…

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man**

Okay, that makes sense… You had me worried there…

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

Yes ik… I saw the msg. I miss my Japan :'(

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

Hey, can you send me a pic of you and Kiku? I miss him.

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

Here you go :) (1)

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

Aww you look so cute :)

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

XD lolz o.o shit I was reading a Antonio x Lovino fic with Kiku then Austria came in and started reading it out loud… I tricked him into thinking it wasn't like that up till then. Aparently Kiku and I turned 4 shades of red, enough to rival Lovi… :D

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

Haha, I drew this (the picture was of the greek and Japanese flags with a heart and 'x' over them)

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

What?! Are you breaking up with Japan?!

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

No, the x means love…

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

Oh… ok…

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

What the zues? Did you just have a heart attack?

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

No… .

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

Yes

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

Okay, so maybe for a second! You two are too delicious to break up… You gotta admit, for a rookie, Japan's got mad skills. ;-p

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

Japan is really good at it… I wonder if he masturbates…

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

….ANYWAYS…. me'n kiku are watching Cats 101 right now. I swear to god, America made that show just for you and Japan….

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

No! just for me! I really wanna b a cat…

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

Dude! That'd be so cool! I wonder what it's like to be a frying pan…

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

Must hurt

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

Are you trying to say something?! .

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

Im saying that if ur a frying pan it must hurt bc ur always on something hot and things r on top of you

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man**

*blushes. hard.*

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

Lol

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

Me and Austria and Prussia are NONE of your concern!

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

Omg…

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

SHUT UP!!!

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

Well I wasn't getting at that, thank you very much…

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

Oh… *blushes*

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

I wasn't even getting at anything sexual!!

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

For once…

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

Exactly and u thought of something sexual

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

…sorry… my mind sways…

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

O Zues… cats 3

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

Austria's vital regions 3

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

Japan dick 3

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

Guy-on-guy 3333

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

:o

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

Germany topping Italy, America topping UK(e), Prussia topping Canada, you topping Japan, Spain topping Romano, S. Korea topping China 333333333333333

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

YES!

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

Kiku agrees…

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

Ik he does

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

Good. He'd be worried if you didn't.

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

Hehe

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**From: Elizaveta**

**To: Watermelon-Man :D**

Hey who's topping tonight?

_YAOI!! ~3_

**From: Herecles**

**To: Lizzie**

…no comment.

_Pretty Kiku… I mean kitty…._

**--**

**My Greece actually asked for a Giripan picture, but it really was all the same…**

**So, there you go! It actually went on for about an hour after that, but I got lazy. My friends and I do this constantly, so if ya'll want me to make another…**

**Well… Hani out… I must find mi glasses… I cannot see… :D**


End file.
